The present invention relates to the field of data processing systems and specifically to the field of cellular dividers and to a cellular apparatus and method for division within a data processing system.
Prior art data processing systems typically require divisions of numbers either using fixed point or floating point arithmetic or combinations of adders or other functioning units requiring arithmetic operations which are repeated until the divisional process is completed. Typically division algorithms use sequences of both addition and subtraction steps. The result of each iterative step is to form a portion of a quotient. The iterative process is continued until the complete quotient and the complete remainder is formed and them combined to form the final binary number.
Additionally, the data processing division circuits have been employed using cellular arrays wherein a circuit, representing a cell, is repeated many times and with each of the cells dedicated to a particular step in the divisional process.